


What Does it Mean?

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Talking, The burn is coming to an end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara keeps having this weird feeling in her stomach around Lena. It's somewhat familiar, but she can't seem to place it. Hopefully, the only other Kryptonian on Earth will be able to tell her.





	What Does it Mean?

“Little Red!” Lois exclaims with a dazzling smile as she opens the door. “Get in here, bitch!” She pulls Kara into a fierce hug, eliciting a laugh from the young hero. Leaving one arm around Kara’s shoulders, she closes the door behind them to usher her further into the apartment. “How was your flight?”

“Good, good.” Kara smiles back. “Where’s Ka-Clark?” She follows Lois across the apartment.

“Finishing up with a fire downtown.” She takes Kara down a hallway, and opens a door before stepping back. “Here’s the guest room. Do whatever you need to do to settle down, and I’ll meet you in the living room. How’s pizza for dinner?”

“Sounds great,” Kara smiles.

“Perfect. You get settled, and I’ll go order enough pizzas to feed The Mighty Ducks.” With a smirk, she turns on her heel to leave Kara to get comfortable.

Kara chuckles with a small shake of her head, and drops her duffel bag onto the bed. “This is going to be an interesting weekend.” After everything that happened in the past couple of weeks, everyone at the DEO was more than willing to take care of National City to allow Kara to get away for a weekend. In an emergency, it would take Kara 10 minutes to get there if she flew high enough to avoid any damage at that high of a speed.

When Kara rejoins Lois in the living room, she notices the issue of CatCo magazine with her article on Lena’s innocence is resting on the coffee table. She blinks in shock, knowing Lois isn’t a fan of the magazine. 

“All good, babe?” Lois asks, looking up from her tablet with a smile.

“Yup,” Kara smiles, and sits down opposite Lois on the couch. “Thanks again for letting me hang out for the weekend.”

Lois waves a nonchalant hand. “You are welcome any time, Kara. You know that.”

Kara looks down with a smile. “So…” She motions to the magazine. “Do you secretly like CatCo now?” Her grin is mischievous. 

With a scoff, Lois brings a hand to her chest in mock offense. “Never.” She chuckles. “I just couldn’t resist checking out what will likely be a significant article in yours and Lena’s lives.” She smirks at Kara’s obvious flustered state.  _ Was that because of the compliment, or the mention of Lena?  _ “It really is a fantastic article, Kara. You’re getting there.” She pats Kara’s knee.

“Thanks. That really means a lot coming from the famous Lois Lane.”

Lois laughs fully. “It took plenty of bumps before I got there, Kara. And so many spelling mistakes.” She winks. “‘Exclusive’ can be a little tricky to spell.”

Kara groans. “I didn’t even notice that until Snapper pointed it out.” Both women laugh. 

“What did Lena think of it?”

The younger woman looks down, and pushes up her glasses. A slow smile crawls onto her face as she looks back up at Lois. “She liked it.”

“I’m sure she appreciates your way of not making her out to be a villain.”

“She’s not.”

Lois’ eyes slightly widen at the sudden intensity in Kara’s voice. “Woah, there. Ease up on the throttle. I agree with you.”

Kara lets out a slow breath. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. It’s just… After you left, I had to deal with so many accusations from almost everyone.” She looks down again with a small frown. “I never stopped believing in her.”

Reaching out for Kara’s hand, Lois gives the blonde an encouraging smile. “Me neither.” She squeezes Kara’s hand. “Her brother was an ass, and I’ll be the first one in line to punch her bitch of a mother… but Lena is her own person.” She shrugs. “I think I can relate to that.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there.”

Unable to tolerate the awkward silence she can feel coming, Lois says the first thing on her mind. “How is Lena after everything?”

Kara takes a deep breath before responding. “She’s so strong. I don’t think there’s a person on this planet… or any other that could handle all of this with such strength and dignity. It’s remarkable.” She ends in a whisper.

Lois tilts her head, watching Kara look ahead with unseeing eyes.  _ Okay… I get why Maggie got involved.  _ “She’s very lucky to have her.”

With a shy smile, Kara looks directly into Lois’ eyes. “I feel like I’m the lucky one.”

_ God… should she possibly gush anymore?  _ “You two deserve each other.”

The front door opens before Kara can think of a response. “Clark!” She jumps up, and rushes to hug the one person she doesn’t have to be cautious with.

Clark laughs, and hugs back his eager cousin. “Hello to you too, Kara.” He releases Kara with a smile on his face. “Great job with the timely save last week.” His smile holds nothing but pride.

“Thanks!” Kara beams, and Clark leads them back to the living room. Kara resumes her spot opposite of Lois, and Clark sits down in an armchair next to the couch. “So what have I missed?”

“I was just telling Kara how much I loved her article.”

“The Lena Luthor one?”

“That’s the one.”

Kara holds her breath.

“That was a good article, Kara.” Clark grins at her.

Air flows back through Kara, and she smiles with relief. “Thanks, Clark.”

A knock on the door draws two pairs of Kryptonians eyes to scan with their x-ray vision over their glasses. “You two are nerds.” Lois sighs, and stands up to go to the door. “It’s just the pizza.” She rolls her eyes, and opens the door.

“How did she know that?” Kara asks.

Clark only laughs. “It’s Lois.”

“Smallville, get your ass over here, and put yourself to some use carrying these.”

“That’s my cue.” Clark joins Lois at the door, and offers a smile to the young delivery boy. Lois waves a hand in gesture to the pizza, and the boy places six boxes on Clark’s outstretched arms.

Clark takes the boxes to the kitchen with an amused smile. Kara joins him a moment later. “Did she really think we need that many pizzas?” A lopsided grin is on Kara’s face.

With a shrug, Clark places the pizzas on the counter. “Not like we won’t finish them.”

A chuckle comes from Kara. “Yeah, but only cause I wouldn’t want them all to go to waste.”

“Sure, Kara.”

“Clark,” Lois walks into the kitchen. “Be a dear, and get some plates.”

* * *

 

After a laughter-filled dinner, Kara turns down Clark’s offer at a late-night flight around Metropolis. She doesn’t want any word getting out that Supergirl is away from National City. “Not with Lillian still out there. Still trying to get Lena.”

Clark nods in understanding, and the three make themselves comfortable in the living room. Lois notices Kara partaking in conversation less and less, and that she keeps fidgeting or glancing at her phone.  _ Enough of this.  _ “Okay,” She slams her palms on the cushions on either side of her thighs. “I’ve got an article I need to look over before tomorrow morning. You two chat.” She kisses Clark on the cheek, and leaves the two cousins alone.

Kara lets out a sigh, and adjusts her position on the couch again.  _ This is my chance. _ She tries to think of how to start this conversation.

“So what else is going on, Kara?” Clarks tilts his head with an open expression. Kara pushes her glasses up her nose. “I’m so glad to have you visiting and getting a change of scenery, but I can’t help but get the feeling you came to talk about something.”  _ That and Lois has dropped enough hints,  _ he adds to himself.

“Yeah,” She says quietly. “I kind of did.”

Clark leans back, keeping his posture open. “Go for it.”

Kara leans sideways against the back of the couch they are both sitting on, and pulls a pillow into her lap. “Before everything with Cadmus started flaring up, I had tried finding out some information from the AI of my mother… about possibilities of us getting sick here.”

“You mean besides during a solar flare?”

Nodding, Kara continues to explain. “It doesn’t quite feel like I’m sick, but it’s… close to feeling like a weakness.”

“What is it?”

_ Why is this so hard to explain?  _ She sighs. “It’s mostly in my stomach. It will happen randomly. It kind of feels familiar… almost, but I can’t place it. It’s almost like feeling light and heavy at the same time. Sometimes, my mouth will get dry too.”

Clark tilts his head in thought. “When does this happen?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like consistent. I know there’s no kryptonite around when it happens, because it will happen in places I’m in plenty of times. Plus it will come and go. If it were kryptonite, it wouldn’t just go away.”

Clearing his throat, Clark sits up straighter. “I can’t say I know anything about any weaknesses that would cause that, but I’m pretty sure you’re fine. Sounds more like it could be you being nervous or something. Probably because of all of the Cadmus drama.”

Kara nods thoughtfully. “That makes sense.”

Lois chooses that moment to walk back out into the living room. “Smallville, I think there’s a kitten stuck in a tree on the other side of town.”

Both superheros turn to look at Lois incredulously. She’s leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. One elegant eyebrow lifts with a pointed look at Clark. “Right…” He slowly pushes himself off of the couch. “I’ll be back.” His eyes dart back and forth between Kara and Lois. “Okay.” In a flash, he’s gone.

“That was surprisingly subtle for you, Lois.” Kara dares a look at Lois, knowing something is up.

With a shrug and a smirk, Lois saunters over to sit by Kara. “You two can both be so…” She groans with a playful eye roll. “I swear… The trait is ridiculous at times.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrow. “Why do I feel a comment about being oblivious is coming?”

“Because you’re learning… sorta.”

A heavy sigh escapes Kara, and she hugs the pillow closer to her chest. “Are you going to tell me what it is that I’m missing?”

Lois smiles at Kara.

“You’re not.” Kara huffs.

“No,” She winks. “But not for the reason you think.” Kara tilts her head in question. “Tell me this… who else have you talked to about this?”

“My… the AI hologram of my mother.”

Lois groans. “You really are like Clark in that respect. I couldn’t even count how often he rushed off to his little ice cave with any questions.” She leans forward with a conspiratorial whisper. “Hell, he even went there to learn about the kryptonian birds and human bees.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she feels her face flush. “I uh… wow.” She closes her eyes, and shakes her head. “I really did not need to know that about my cousin.”

The laugh Lois lets out fill the apartment. “Oh, Kara, you’re such a puppy.” She pats Kara’s leg. “But seriously… is Clark the first time you’ve tried to really talk about this?”

“Um yeah.”

“I thought so.” She reaches for Kara’s hand. “Look, babe, there’s nothing wrong with you. Not at all.”

“Really?”

“You said it feels a little familiar, right?”

“Yeah, but I can’t really figure out why. It’s not like this has been a super pressing thing I’ve been trying to figure out. It’s just kind of been in the back of my mind.”

“That’ll happen when you go through what you’ve been through.”

“So what should I do about it?”

“You need to talk to your sister, Kara.” She watches Kara sigh. “She does know you came here for the weekend, right?”

“Yes, of course!”

“So you two are good now, yeah?”

“Yup! We’re good.” She smiles.

“Then there is no reason you can’t talk to her about this. Go have a sister night with her, and just talk to her. You tell her everything. You always have. She’ll want to hear about this too.”

Kara laughs with slight exasperation. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Lois gives her a smug smile.

_ Of course.  _ Kara rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

“You take care, Little Red, okay?” Lois pulls back from her hug with Kara.

“You too, Lois.” She turns to hug Clark. “Good luck keeping her out of trouble.”

Clark laughs. “No amount of luck is enough.”  He laughs. 

The couple watches Kara walk out of their apartment. Clark closes the door, and turns to see Lois with a smirk on her face. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lois turns on her heel, and disappears into the apartment. 

Clark groans before walking after her. “If you’re using that tone, then I really don’t want to know.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you.” Lois whisper shouts from the other side of the living room. “I don’t have super hearing.” She chuckles, and continues walking down the hallway. A pop causes her to jump, and spin around to face Clark in the living room. “What the-”

“Lois…” Clark says with his eyes glued on an unexpected visitor lounging on the back of their couch. His tone carries a warning to tell her to stay back.

Ever the defiant rebel, Lois merely crosses her arms over her chest, and looks expectantly back and forth between the two other people in the living room. “You know… you could probably use those powers of yours to get a hat that fits.” She tells the small man perched on her couch with his legs crossed.

“Lois -” Clark’s voice is full of exasperation.

“Sometimes, I forget why I like having her around you.” The unwelcomed guest chirps from the couch. He floats up into the air, and faces Lois. “But if you’ll excuse me,” He points a thumb over his shoulder at Clark. “I need to keep him out of my way for a little while.”

Clark takes a menacing step forward. “Don’t you-” The man tisks, and snaps his fingers. In the place Clark stood, there is now crying baby.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fu-”

“Ah, ah, ah.” The man shakes a finger at Lois. “Watch your language around the baby.” He laughs at his own wittiness. “You’re going to have your hands full for a little while. Don’t worry… you’ll have everything you need.” He snaps his fingers again.

* * *

 

“Oh my fucking god!” Lois shouts when she realizes where she is standing. With a sound halfway between a groan and a sigh, she takes in the walls of the Fortress of Solitude. She’s standing between a fridge and bed. A section of the cave has been converted into a misplaced apartment setup. She hears crying, and turns to see baby Clark in a crib. “Nice touch.” She says with sarcasm dripping from her tone, as she takes in the sight of a baby Superman wrapped in his cape and wearing a House of El crest onesie. “Just fucking great.”

**Author's Note:**

> The burn ends soon. I promise.


End file.
